Visions
by saiyansecret
Summary: Raditz was Vegeta's first lover. An exerpt/drabble, with a crazy little twist. (Inspired by the featured drawing, by ukevegeta13 of Tumblr.) This story is kind of crazy, I know... XP


Times were similar lately for the three of four remaining Saiyans on Frieza's ship, who assumed that the fourth was preparing to, or perhaps had already taken over a weak yet rich planet called Earth, about a light year away. They would be proud of the young Kakarot, of that they were sure.

Most days were spent on purging missions, of course, sometimes the three Saiyans being sent as a team, other times individually, depending on each planet's defense.

For the last three months, Frieza was pleased with their work, for a change, and was either in a good mood, or more likely had something up his sleeve. They were duly paid, even given a day or two off, to their wary surprise. He found that it improved their performance, he'd explained, though the missions they were assigned were ridiculously easy, which put the three of them on their guard.

Outside of training, too much time on his hands was driving him mad, Vegeta silently ranted to himself as he paced in his quarters. _The_ _proof,_ he thought with embarrassment, _The_ _state I'm in now!_ He dreaded heat cycles, which made an absolute mess of him.

He peered out the eye hole of his door into the Saiyans' common suite, which was not exactly luxury accommodation.

Raditz stood in his usual place, calmly watching out a small window of the ship. He was probably thinking, as there was nothing to see but passing asteroids and a few distant stars in the dim radar and thick blackness of deep space, no different from the view from their space pods.

 _What_ _the hell are you waiting for?_ Vegeta mentally cursed him, but the long-haired Saiyan didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. _Why does_ _it always have to be me?_ the young, adult prince indignantly exclaimed to himself.

Flustered, Vegeta strode out and stood behind the third-class warrior. "What are you doing, Raditz?" he demanded hautily in an effort to cover the feverish blush which he knew had crept into his cheeks.

The former turned to face him, his onyx eyes gleaming, otherwise his expression serene. "I have nothing planned, Sire."

Vegeta rolled his eyes impatiently, but the other Saiyan only waited. He scowled and turned to look out the small neighboring window, at nothing. He was not good at this, and probably never would be. Which was ridiculous, as long as they'd been heat partners, as he guessed such a relationship was called. Avoiding his regard, he finally asked, "Well, do you want to stay in my quarters tonight?"

"Your wish is my command," Raditz replied with a playful smirk as he admired his lithe, muscular form that his spandex outlined so perfectly.

Vegeta's face darkened, missing the humor. "It's not a _command,"_ he sternly informed him, "I asked if you _want_ to. If you don't, then I don't, either." He turned his back, highly vexed that it was almost never Raditz who asked him, he only waited for his invitation.

Raditz' face sobered as he firmly turned Vegeta around. "Have I ever not wanted to? Why do you think I always stand here like an idiot?" He pushed his annoyance aside in favor of what could not be ignored, and reached down to lightly brush his cheek with one finger.

"I don't know. I can't read your mind." Vegeta's voice was dull, but subdued now, craving more of his touch.

"No, but there are other things you can read," Raditz knowingly reminded him, and cupped his reddened cheeks.

"Not out here." Hastily, Vegeta pulled him by the arm into his quarters, carefully locking the door.

"May I, Sire?" Raditz galantly removed Vegeta's armor, followed by his own.

"Don't call me that." The prince's voice was meant to sound stern, but emerged rather in low reproach. "Not here, or now."

"Okay, Vegeta," Raditz acquiesced almost gently, his eyes clouded with lust and something more. His large, strong hands slowly kneaded his shoulder muscles before he knelt to pull him close. "You want me to ask you more often?"

Vegeta nodded and slid his arms around him, allowing himself to melt full-length against the taller Saiyan, feeling his knees weaken with desire while their lips connected, first softly, before quickly heating up.

Raditz' eyes closed as Vegeta's hand cupped one cheek, and both groaned low in their throats at the automatic friction of their mutual hardness. Any initial discomfort dissolved entirely during such times, when it was alright to let go of the necessarily pent-up tension.

Not a soul knew about their ongoing liason, of course. Whether or not they could trust even Nappa with the knowledge was beside the point, as one could not reveal what he did not know. It was foolish to even sustain, and they knew it.

Predictably, Vegeta had been a late bloomer, but when he had, it had been intense. It was an honor to Raditz to be his first lover, and maybe something more than honor.

"I hate this," Vegeta muttered, though a sudden gasp as his back arched approvingly beneath Raditz' knowing hands entirely contradicted his words.

"Yeah, and aren't you gonna be complaining in just a few minutes," Raditz drawled gruffly in mock sympathy. His hand was busy kneading his tail, which was rigid and swollen in recognition of him as it wrapped sensually around his thigh.

"You know what I mean." Like his partner, Vegeta was nearly panting as Raditz' mouth sucked at the side of his throat, his other hand squeezing his perfectly sculpted ass.

"Yeah." Raditz' eyes nearly crossed at what Vegeta's hand was doing to his own tail, while the other provocatively teased his almost painful erection through his tight spandex, knowing exactly where to touch to work him up.

"Get over here." Vegeta pulled him by the arm to his double bed, not needing to ask twice.

"Whatcha want?" Raditz pinned him firmly onto his back with a dark smile as he locked his misty gaze. Not as though he needed to ask, but he liked to. "Top or bottom?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, but he was too far gone now to care about appearances. "You know what," he growled back fiercely, but yanked him down by the hair for a deep kiss, his tongue sliding meaningfully in and out. They switched roles a lot, but only one thing would quench such a particular thirst.

"You got it." Raditz peeled off the smaller Saiyan's gloves and spandex, slowly and deliberately, ignoring his impatience. He was improving with time, he noted with approval of the challenge, but waited for his growl of warning to slowly free his straining erection.

"I'm still in charge," Vegeta reminded him, but his breathing hitched to feel Raditz' tongue slowly begin lashing up the underside of his arousal. Almost too slowly, but somehow just right as it moved around its head, getting all the right nerves at just the right time, while his long hair lightly swept over all the rest between his legs. Tears of intense pleasure leaked from his eyes as did his first wetness, as though obeying his lover's knowing mouth.

It was the moment Raditz most liked, when Vegeta stopped caring about what he claimed, and let himself enjoy something for real. He liked strong sensations, as he'd known he would, which he was was glad to bring him. He also had an incorrigible hair fetish, just another reason why they enjoyed themselves as much. If not for the danger, he thought in an almost drunken instant, he was sure he could love him.

In contrast, Raditz' fingers cinched firmly around the base of his arousal, while he softly stroked its length with a lock of long hair. It was just thick enough to be firm, yet soft... maybe too soft... to the touch of his most sensitive nerves, along the underside, around the rim of its head that was perfectly curved like a samurai helmet, then directly over its tip.

Vegeta's head was thrown back, his breathing turned to heavy pants and groans. It was almost cruel, but too exquisite to want him to stop.

"You know what I want from you, Vegeta... " Raditz' deep voice had softened to a lecherous purr. "... Nothing less than all you got." With that, he reached back to produce from seemingly out of nowhere a familiar red cord, which he knew to be ki-resistant, and snaked it around his wrists.

Vegeta had ceased pretending to resist, unless that were part of an exotic game, allowing them to be tied to his bed post overhead. One half-hearted yank would free him from any regular cord, but not this one. It was not a question of trust, but of lust.

Raditz continued the hair play, tightening the clasp of his fingers, until he wrenched the lusty groan from his prince that he'd been waiting for. The hair was replaced by his other hand, only gently twisting it up and down his throbbing length, while Vegeta thrusted back hard, trying to intensify the sensations that consumed him raw.

"Raditz!" he exclaimed, but the latter would move neither faster nor harder. Vegeta's back arched, craving always more, but knowing that he would only get it when his partner was satisfied.

"You like this?" Raditz asked with a vicious smirk, enjoying watching him writhe beneath his ministrations, just for him.

"Oh gods!" Vegeta's body trembled with the aching need for release, at the same time wanting more of what he needed to feel more often.

Sensing him ready, the long-haired Saiyan began to gently lick his hardness, ready to explode himself at his lover's soft, yearning sounds. When he'd squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting savagely for more, Raditz took him by surprise, as he always managed to do.

The way Vegeta's hands pulled at the unyielding cord, not to escape but in appreciation of them, was driving him insane. His mouth literally watered before he engulfed him almost entirely into his mouth, his hand taking care of what could not fit, while the other gently rubbed his tightened, swollen balls. Vegeta was rendered speechless, shaking like a leaf, his muscles clenching hard in time to his contractions. They built him only to a certain point, and no higher. It was part of it.

 _All_ _you got._ Raditz' words echoed in the prince's head, and he would never disappoint him by giving any less.

He vaguely noticed as one discretely wet finger moved its way through his tight ring of muscle, instinctively finding his magic spot, which he hit with his scissoring fingers, again, and again...

"Oh gods..." Vegeta gasped ecstatically, his vision blurring as wet as between his legs when Raditz loosened his grip, delighted as more pre-come leaked, as though it were a sincere offering in exchange for the pure bliss that suddenly climbed higher, higher...

"Ah!" Electric sparks of ki sizzled unconsciously from Vegeta's being as he climbed the remaining inch toward climax, which seemed a delicious eternity of dazzling contractions. In these moments, he freely voiced the wild, exotic thoughts that had been an obsession during the wait for him. Most of them emerged as incoherent sobs, no less understandable to Raditz. He managed to lash his tongue over the nerve just behind the head of his throbbing member while his expertly twisting mouth finished sucking him off. He squeezed his hip encouragingly before the nails of his other hand clawed into his ass. That sent him over the edge, with only a muffled groan as hard as he came.

Not everyone actually liked going down on their partner, but Raditz did, regardless of who topped. He loved the state of undeniable ecstasy that he, Raditz, put him in, the way his body writhed just for him, and to feel the jets of his hot liquid in his mouth before he relaxed, his eyes closed with relief as he caught his breath.

It was not over yet, but the partially sated pause accorded them the intense makeout initially skipped. Their forbidden games could last all night, but not when their heat kicked in. Held tightly in the other's heated embrace was just where each wanted to be. If only it could be thus every night... But they could not allow themselves to think along such lines.

Raditz freed his loosened wrists from the cord, smiling when Vegeta roughly turned him over for a frenzy of passion as he peeled off his own spandex.

"I want you," Vegeta's raspy voice breathed hotly into his ear, making Raditz shiver with a thrill of intense yearning. The way his small, muscular body and eager hands moved over his own excited the hell out of him.

"Since last night in our space pods?" Raditz asked suggestively, unable to help a soft smirk at his clouded expression. That could certainly explain the prince's bad mood, being known anyway for his use of excessive, pitiless force. It was risky, they knew too well, but they'd developed their own code of casual-sounding expressions, which would never be questioned if intercepted.

"Yeah." As usual, they'd had no opportunity to stop on some deserted planet for that sort of break, and certainly not alone. Vegeta moved down his body with a certain intention, but Raditz stopped him.

"No. I want the real thing, right now." The authority in his voice would make an impartial witness ignorant of who was truly in charge, and at these times, the prince liked it that way. It was surprisingly nice to let him take the reigns of power, and in this context, something more than merely nice.

"Go for it," Vegeta challenged, smiling to himself to see him take it. His breath hitched in his throat to feel himself roughly flipped facedown, with the red cord tightened more than before around his crossed wrists.

Raditz pushed his legs far apart, again wiggling one lubricated finger into his tightness. At first he only played around, teasingly circling his sweet spot until he'd reduced him to a quivering mass of raw nerves.

"Raditz!" he exclaimed reproachfully when he could stand no more, which only encouraged the third-class warrior.

"Come on, Vegeta," Raditz purred with a falsely gentle voice, "You'd be disappointed if I gave it to you already, wouldn't you?"

"Damn you!" Vegeta growled through clenched teeth, both knowing it to be true. As much as the greater part of him despised being in such a posture, the more secret part of him was brought from zero to ecstasy with just one tug of his hair by his subordinate.

"I probably already am," Raditz replied calmly, "Just like you, so we might as well enjoy it while it lasts." He shoved in a second digit, making his partner flinch as the initial pain blurred into stunning pleasure to feel both nimble fingers hitting his magic point so hard his vision blurred.

"Yeah..." he panted deliriously, already forgetting what was said. His hips opened beneath his talented fingers, and he thrusted hard back against them in search of more.

Raditz would not change his rhythm, only satisfied when the smaller Saiyan accepted his will, groaning at the slowly building, unescapable contractions.

"Much better," Raditz voiced in soft approval, his hand preciously stroking his hair.

Lulled into his rhythm by the contrast of rough and gentle, Vegeta's unfocused eyes closed halfway, suddenly opening widely to feel the other Saiyan's unfairly sized member begin to penetrate him. If not for the lube, it would probably not even fit without significant damage, his mind supplied, but it did fit; just like the other piece of a puzzle incomplete, that now came together in trembling throes of pain and pleasure.

"Uhn, yeah..." Vegeta's honest, pleasured moan lit Raditz up inside and out, the force of his own heat overtaking him.

"That's it," Raditz panted. As far as he was concerned, something between heaven and nirvana was slowly imploding in his aching loins. Losing his unnerving sang-froid, one bull thrust impaled his partner all the way, and he unconsciously yanked his hair back in time to each thrust. Seeing Vegeta pull against the binding cord while he thrusted back as though trying to dislodge him - the last thing he wanted - made ecstatic tears leak from his own eyes as the intense throbs of sensation pulsed through them both. Feeling Vegeta's contractions cruelly squeeze his rigid, oversensitive arousal in hard, staccato grips made him lose the thread of self-control left in his being, thrusting so hard the bed squeaked, its headboard banging holes in the otherwise unbreakable wall.

Somehow it was not enough, and Raditz unwound the red band around his thigh. Several perfectly timed whips against the smaller Saiyan's bare ass made perfection of their act. When Vegeta opened completely for him as he thrusted back onto his cock, just as hard as his own into him, the universe outside of their skins seemed to disappear to welcome an entire universe of their own.

A climax of pleasure so intense it left them both seeing stars... stars within entire galaxies... exploded from Raditz and imploded in Vegeta... or was it the other way around?... It ceased to matter as they relaxed as they were, pausing to catch their breath in the euphoric afterglow they were persuaded to have invented on their own.

Spent, Raditz paused to delicately unbind Vegeta's wrists, which were by now scraped and reddened. Softly he kissed his irritated wrists, which only he knew would match his ass for several days.

Vegeta gazed at him through half-lidded eyes that shone with stunned, sated pleasure. The elder of them thought that he would begin to show how accustomed he'd become to their secret ecstasy, but for both, each time was as good as the first in itself.

The two Saiyans gazed dreamlike at nothing in particular to enjoy their afterglow, ending up as always curled up together in a calmly affectionate embrace.

"Well, are we doing it again tonight?" Raditz asked with a lazy smile, as though he had to ask.

"Of course," Vegeta replied in the same lazy tone.

Raditz had to smile at the memory of their first time, when the young prince knew literally nothing of such things. After the act itself, Vegeta had asked, _What_ _are you doing?_ when he'd stayed to lightly hold him before their eventual sleep.

 _It's part_ of it, Raditz had explained, _I_ _wouldn't cheat you out of the whole experience, Sire,_ he'd promised, somewhat amused by his question.

Now, they would deny themselves no part of it. For the risk they took, they regretted nothing.

Neither of them bothered keeping track of how many times, or for how long, they kept it up, but sleep would not be a problem for either.

"What?" Vegeta drowsily asked of his peculiar expression, and propped his head up by his elbow.

""I had a strange dream about you last night," Raditz told him, looking puzzled.

"What's so strange about that?" Vegeta asked with a faint smirk.

"It was really weird." Raditz looked troubled. "A dragon appeared to me. It seemed so real."

"A dragon?" Vegeta drew a blank.

"A large, immortal creature... like from a myth," Raditz continued, "This dragon asked me, 'What is your wish, mortal?' I don't remember what I said, but it told me I'd find you again. That you probably wouldn't recognize me, but not to forget the words 'Son of Space and Heaven.' Does that make any sense to you?" He fell silent, staring thoughtfully at the wall, as he had stared into deep space earlier that night.

Vegeta thought for a moment, and shook his head. "Well, that was an interesting dream," he replied simply with an amused look, and reclined back on his pillow with a handful of the other Saiyan's long hair, as always.

"Yeah, it was." Raditz curled back up in what was his place, when they got the chance. "Good night, Vegeta."

"Good night." Vegeta would sleep soon, but for the moment stared at the wall as well, thinking of what he'd scoffed. He said nothing, but thought of the dream and the mysterious words as he drifted off to sleep. And dreamed at his turn.

 _A dragon?... 'Son of Space and Heaven'?_

~The End~


End file.
